A Ghostly Visitor
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! On Halloween night, both Eli and Clare are visited with by the ghost of Julia. She has something to say to the both of them and leaves them both with something to remind them of her visit and their own feelings for each other.


**So this is another little Halloween fic I thought of. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

Eli stood in front of his full-length mirror, checking over his costume. It was Degrassi's annual Halloween dance and Eli was going with Clare. He was currently dressed as a vampire in a white dress shirt, black suit and shoes, and a black cape that was red on the inside. He had put white make-up on his face and went a bit heavier of the eyeliner than he usually did. His hair was slicked back, tied into a low ponytail with a black silk ribbon and he had fake fangs in his mouth. He couldn't wait to see Clare's costume, she was keeping it a secret from him.

"Don't you look dashing," giggled a female's voice behind him. Eli nearly jumped out of his skin. Not because someone was unexpectedly in his room. But because the voice belonged to a person that Eli knew to be dead.

Julia.

Eli spun around and there she sat in his bed, just as he remembered her. Pale skin, waist long, straight red hair, and a sprinkle of freckles along her nose. She was wearing the same thing she wore the days she died, a dark green button down shirt under a black vest, dark skinny jeans and black sneakers. She was currently twirling a strand of red hair around her finger.

"J-Julia," Eli gasped. Julia giggled.

"Surprised to see me?" she asked, "It's Halloween Eli. Creepy things happen. Like ghosts appearing in your bedroom." Eli just stood there, completely speechless for once in his life.

"You're dead," he finally whispered, shaking his head, "This-this can't be real."

"It is," Julia said, letting go of her hair and patting the spot next to her, "Come. Sit." Slowly, Eli walked over and sat next to her. He hesitantly lifted a hand and cupped her cheek. She felt so real under his touch. Julia closed her eyes, sighing and leaning into his touch.

"Hmmm, I've missed that," she murmured, "But…" she grabbed Eli's hand in hers and set it in his lap, "I'm here to talk to you. About Clare." Eli's eyes widened.

"Yes, I know about Clare," Julia said, chuckling at the look on Eli's face, "She seems nice."

"Yeah," Eli said, nodding.

"You really like her," Julia said. It was a statement, not a question. Eli sat there, not sure what to say. Julia giggled again. It was a sweet sound, like bells.

"It's okay Eli," she said, patting his hand, "I know how you feel about her. I like her. She's nice. She's what you need. But Eli, you need to let go of me." Eli sighed heavily.

"How can I?" Eli said, "It was my fault. If I hadn't said those things to you…you would still be here."

"And you would have never have changed schools," Julia pointed out, "And you would have never met Clare. Would you rather to have never met her?" Eli opened his mouth to answer, but found himself conflicted. He couldn't imagine what his life would be like without Clare. It was like fate that they met. Like it was only inevitable that one day the forces of the universe would bring them together.

"Eli, I know you didn't mean what you said that night," Julia said softly, "Neither of us did. And it's not your fault I died. It's the fault of some fool who decided to drive drunk." Eli winced slightly at the memory. Julia wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug. Eli wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling tears fall from his eyes.

"I miss you," Eli whispered into her ear. She smelled just how he remembered. Like lilacs.

"I've missed you too," Julia whispered, "But Eli," she pulled back, looking straight into his green eyes with his own, "It's time to let go and move on." She spotted a pillow resting on his bed. It was her pillow, a fluffy pink one in the shape of a J. She stood up and grabbed the pillow.

"You still sleep with this?" she asked. Eli nodded.

"I…I've tried putting it away somewhere," he said, "I can't."

"Well I can," Julia said. She walked over to Eli's closet and pulled down brown box. It was full of things she had given to him. She put the pillow in there and put the box back.

"There," Julia said, "I'm not asking you to forget about me, but it's time to let go of my death and move on with your life. I know that you're holding back with Clare, scared that you let her get so close to you. I know that you're scared your going to lose her like you did to me. And I know that you feel like you're betraying my memory by being with you. But Eli, I'm glad you're with her. I'm glad you're leaning to love again. And I am _always_ with you." She placed a hand over his heart.

"Here," she whispered. Eli chuckled.

"You always were the hopeless romantic type," he said. Julia smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Eli's lips. She pulled back slowly and whispered, "Now wake up Eli."

...

Eli's eyes snapped open. He glanced over at his clock. 5:00 pm it read. He was supposed to pick up Clare for the dance in two hours. So that whole thing with Julia had just been a dream?

As he looked around, he noticed something missing from his bed. Julia's fluffy J pillow. Glancing at his closet, Eli slowly got up and walked over to his. He opened the closet and pulled down the box of Julia's stuff. Staring up at him was her J pillow.

_Let me go_. A voice seemed to whisper. Eli smiled and set the box back where it belonged. He closed the closet and started to get ready for the dance.

* * *

Clare put the finishing touches on her make-up. She was going to the Halloween dance as a zombie schoolgirl. She was using her old prep school uniform, although the skirt was much shorter than she remembered.

"Wow, great costume! Very original," said a cheerful voice behind Clare. Clare jumped nearly a mile in the air and spun around. On her bed sat a pale girl with long, straight red hair, freckles and bright green eyes. She was wearing a green button down shirt under a black vest, dark jeans and black sneakers.

"Sorry to startle you," she giggled, "I'm Julia." She held out a hand. Clare stood there in shock.

"J-Julia?" she stuttered.

"Yup," Julia said, letting her hand fall when it became obvious Clare was in too much shock to move, "Eli's dead girlfriend. Well, ghost now. Anyway, I just came here to say thank you."

"Thank you?" Clare asked. Julia giggled again.

"Do you always repeat what people say?" she asked, tilting her head to one side, "Yes, thank you. I'm glad Eli met someone like you. You bring out the best of him. You helped him love again."

"You're welcome," Clare said slowly.

"Besides, I wanted to give you something," Julia said, "Eli would want you to have it. And it suits your style a bit more than mine." Julia reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was a stone flower, blue as Clare's eyes, on a delicate silver chain. Julia got up and walked over to Clare. She put the necklace in Clare's hand and closed Clare's hand around it. Then, to Clare's surprise, wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"Thank you again," Julia whispered, "Now it's time to wake up Clare."

...

Clare's eyes flew open. Eli was staring at her in full vampire costume, looking down at her with concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Eli said, "You weren't waking up, I was getting worried."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Clare said, "I must have dozed off." Eli looked her over and grinned.

"Nice costume," he said. Clare giggled.

"You too," she said. Then, Clare noticed her hand closed around something. She opened her hand and resting in her hand was the blue flower necklace Julia had given to her in her dream. Eli looked down and saw the necklace.

"She visited you too," he murmured. Clare nodded.

"You saw Julia too?" she asked. Eli nodded and stared at Clare. No words were needed for their silent understanding. Eli sat next to Clare on her bed and took the necklace fastening it around Clare's neck and pulling her for a long, heated kiss.

"We should go," Eli whispered when they parted, a wide smile spreading across his face, "We don't want to be late." He gave Clare one more gentle kiss on her lips before taking her hand and leading her out of her room. As they got into the hearse, they both heard a quite, bell like giggle.

**So while I was finishing this fanfic up, **_**Umbrella **_**by Rihanna started playing. Weird huh? And my music list is on shuffle too XD Anyways, I hope you liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
